numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Cookie Describing P1
Bunsen Cookie: It's time to heat you up. **Flavor: Orange, on-fire Sauce **Ability: Flamethrower - Collect Fireball Jelly to "increase" the "degrees" of Bunsen Cookie's flamethrower. While sliding, the jump button is replaced by a flamethrower button. Click it to spurt out flames which use up Fireball Jellies collected. Destroys. **Magic Candy: When you use up all your Fireball Jellies, Bunsen Cookie will throw his flamethrower, causing an explosion of jelly to happen. However he loses his flamethrower for 1 minute, rendering him useless. **Pet: Caramel Cannon - Creates Burning Caramels which can be jumped on to cause explosions. This, however, wastes 40% of the cookie's energy at the cost of destroying stuff in a large radius. **Appearance: Wears a gas mask with a fire decal (to not breath in dusts), has some rugged orange hair, wears a t-shirt which ALSO has fire decals. Wields a flamethrower. **Gender: Male **Class: Epic *Aurora Cookie: Frostbite time! **Flavor: ...frosting? Cornflower Blue Frosting? And Ice Cubes? **Ability: Snowfreeze - At given intervals, Aurora Cookie's snowflake freezes obstacles. Frozen obstacles can be shattered by jumping (NOT DIRECTLY BUMPING!) into them for points. **Magic Candy: At given intervals, a Sugar Blizzard happens, freezing 50% of the on-screen obstacles. Hit the frozen obstacles to get jellies. **Pet: Permafrosted Cone - At given intervals, the Permafrosted Cone throws in Permafrost Jelly that can be collected for more points. Also to avoid making it sound useless the Permafrosted Cone can even freeze & shatter LIVING Enemies (so no buzzsaws, not everything with a face is living). **Appearance: Probably any hair style, but most common would be a normal hair style. IDK what else, but she wears some winter equipment. Excluding goggles. She has a snowflake from Tower of Frozen Waves accompanying her. **Gender: Female **Class: Epic *Druid Cookie: (please insert the best quote here) **Flavor: Ivy **Ability: Thornseed - Randomly, a seed appear. Grab it, click anywhere on the screen, fire the seed. When the seed impacts an obstacle, it explodes into thorns (short-ranged ones) and produces Seed Jellies. **Magic Candy: You produce seed jellies at given intervals while sliding. **Pet: Mossy Jade - TBH I don't know. **Appearance: A similar wear to Lemon Cookie, but with the electric sign being a plant sign and the jacket is kinda downwards. Hair, don't really care. Has a nature tome (yeah im a lightseekers fan, dont sue me) in his hand. *Gale Cookie: So embarassing! (at least i can fly) **Flavor: Purple jelly, has light purple stripes in the style of a tornado. **Ability: Whirlwind - Holding JUMP allows you to fly up a bit and hover. Also at given intervals the tornado gets so large it can wreck and suck in jellies. **Magic Candy: After finishing Whirlwind (not flying and hovering), the amount of jellies you collect equals the amount of energy you regain. **Pet: Tornado Ribbon - Not sure what they should do. **Appearance: Has a genie ponytail (HAIRSTYLE GENIE PONYTAIL), and basically the hair is kinda outta bounds like Lemon Cookie. She wears a purple tunic with a tornado on it, wears a belt with the center being shaped like a tornado, and instead of feet her legs are basically one tornado. Just like a Bloway character. **Gender: Female **Class: Epic No, I'm not planning on make Solar Cookie and other stuff like that. Category:Blog posts